War Prize
by X Livi4eva X
Summary: Selene is a loyal maid and citizen of Troy. But when she is kidnapped and mistaken to be Andromache by the High King Agamemnon, what will happen if he discovers he has been misled by those he trusts? And will a certain warrior be able to protect her? R&R
1. Chapter I

**Hi please tell me what you think of this. I don't know if I should carry it on or not. If you like it, please reveiw and tell me what you think so I can decide if I should carry it on. Thank you!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

><p>With her arms tied around a wooden pole, Selene sat on the scorching sand in the heat. Her deep blue eyes were dry and sore from the many tears she had shed. Her body was aching and covered in many cuts and bruises from the beatings she had been given. Her long blonde hair fell past her chest and her pale lips were slightly parted.<p>

She wanted to go home; she couldn't stand to stay in this terrible place for another moment even though she had only been here for a couple of hours. The memories of her home and friends taunted her and made her weep. Her cries rose in pitch before dying out completely, lost to the beach which surrounded her.

Every Greek which walked by could not stop themselves from sneaking a glance at the stunning captive. Even when she looked so ruined and broken, her beauty was still beyond imagination. Selene looked down at the grains of sand under her feet.

At that moment, the High King Agamemnon strolled towards her followed by Greek guards. He tilted his head to the left in confusion and bent down with his hands rested on his kneecaps.

'Are you certain this is her?' he asked after exchanging looks with the guards. The mighty Ajax stepped forward and he towered over the delicate captured beauty.

'Yes, my King,' he replied as his eyes met Selene's. Agamemnon stood up to his original height and his lips curved into a shrewd smile.

'Welcome to Greek territory, Princess,' Agamemnon said to the young maiden.

'This is not your land, it belongs to Troy and it always will be. You are trespassing!' Selene spat at him and the High King turned away from her.

'For now, Princess Andromache.'

The name echoed in Selene's pale ears and she looked away to avoid eye contact with the Greek soldiers. She remembered how she had once walked in the city of Troy earlier this morning, and how she fell into the hands of the Greeks so easily.

_Through the corridors and down the staircases, Selena ventured around the palace in search of the young Prince of Troy. When she found him, he was curled up in a ball leaning against a stone wall. Selene stopped in her tracks when she saw him in the distance. With a sigh she scurried over and loomed over him._

'_Prince Astyanax,' she began as she pulled him to his feet. The young boy's head was bowed and he refused to gaze at her. 'Your mother has been searching everywhere for you.'_

'_Why does she care where I am?' Astyanax asked with a mocking voice. In response Selene grabbed him by the hand and began to pull him away._

'_She is your mother and she loves you. Why have you been hiding from us?'_

'_Father told me off for playing with his sword. He does not care about me, he only finds pleasure in making me cry; sick man.'_

_With disgust Selene stopped dragging him and glared down at him._

'_Do not talk about your father in such a way,' she hissed and her frightening voice sent a chill down Astyanax's spine. 'He would sacrifice his life for the existence of Troy.'_

'_Yes, he cares so much for Troy but not for his own family. Ever since the ships of Greece arrived on our shores, he's been interested in getting rid of them and nothing else,' he shot back. Selene didn't want to waste any time arguing with him; she knew his mother would deal with him when they found her._

_She dragged him to his mother's chambers and sat him down on the beautifully decorated bed with royal red covers and four golden posts. _

'_Princess Andromache,' Selene attracted her attention. Andromache turned to face them from the balcony and the colour returned to her pale cheeks when she laid her eyes on her safe son._

'_Astyanax!' She exclaimed as she ran towards him. 'Where have you been?' He didn't reply and Selene had to step in._

'_Hiding, and saying some very interesting things about his father,' she told her and Andromache suddenly looked confused._

'_We will talk about this at dinner. I feel like I need some fresh air, Selene, will you accompany me?'_

_Selene would not refuse the wishes of a Princess; she was her maid after all. The two of them journeyed outside into the sunlight and walked to the stable. From there they climbed onto two horses, Selene had a white stallion and Andromache had a black one._

_When they were ready they kicked their horse's flanks and galloped through Troy and into the countryside. On a hill, they watched the Greeks stroll around their tents._

'_When will they leave?' Sighed Andromache as she stroked her horse's ears._

'_When they get what they want,' replied Selene and the two of them knew what they wanted. For nine years Helen had remained safe behind the impregnable Trojan walls. For nine years Trojan soldiers sacrificed their lives so Prince Paris could keep the Queen of Sparta for himself. In Selene's opinion she thought that Helen should have been returned a long time ago. _

_Nine years ago Helen fell in love with Paris when he travelled to Sparta after hearing stories of her beauty. Her glorious shine bewitched Paris and he took her back to Troy with him. The Trojans welcomed their Prince and Helen. Knowing that there was a price to pay for what he had done._

_But who could blame Menelaus for claiming his right to retribution? When he heard that his wife had fled with Paris of Troy, the black grief came upon him. Enraged, he called the kings and princes of Greece and promised them riches and treasure._

_So was assembled the greatest army the world had ever seen, and together they had set sail for Troy under the leadership of powerful Agamemnon, brother of Menelaus._

_Days passed of bloodshed and brutal war. And yet, why did Priam not return Helen to Menelaus, her husband? So much suffering, so many lives would have been spared. Nothing simple is ever easy. Fear and doubt fester secretly in the hearts of men condemning their lives into the darkness of guilt. So was Priam guilty of a sin. The sin he committed all those years ago when he sent his son away to die in the wilderness._

_A few weeks before Paris had been born, Hecuba the Queen of Troy visited a soothsayer who told her that her son would be the torch that burned Troy. Fearing what his wife had been told, Priam the King of Troy sent the babe away to die after he was born._

_But his actions were not accepted by the Gods and the babe fell into the hands of a herdsman. From that day Paris was brought up as a herdsman until the day when he journeyed to Troy in search of his lost bull. In the crowds his mother spotted him and claimed him as her dead son._

_Troy welcomed the lost son back and great feasts were held; and all forgot the words the soothsayer had told Hecuba all those years ago._

_How could Priam refuse anything his son asked of him? It was with a heavy heart Priam welcomed Helen when Paris brought her to Troy. Guilt so easily forces men to act against their own interests._

_Selene sat on her horse while remembering all this. She threw her shawl over her shining hair and pulled on the reins of her horse._

'_Andromache, we must return to the city,' Selene told Andromache and she agreed by turning her horse around to face Troy._

_Suddenly arrows were fired at them and the two women panicked and screams. Struggling to control their frightened horses that were jumping in the air and running around to avoid the attack. Selene couldn't hold on any longer and her hands slipped off the reins. Her body fell to the ground with a tremendous thud as she screamed._

'_Selene!' Cried Andromache as she tried to control her horse so that she could ride it to her maid. Selene's left leg was aching and she was crying quietly in pain._

'_Prince Andromache, you must go!' Selene breathed through her tears. In shock the Princess shook her head and carried on trying to control her horse. The arrows were still being fired at the two of them._

'_I will not leave you.'_

'_You must, do not worry. Everything will be alright, my lady.'_

_Andromache refused to leave but her horse decided for her and began to ride towards the city of Troy. As she watched her shrink into the distance, Selene wiped her tears with the back of her hand and tried to stand up. As much as she tried, she could not move her leg for she was in so much pain._

_At that moment a group of Greek soldiers rode up to her. Her shawl had fallen from her head, exposing her face and hair. A tall man climbed down from his horse and scooped Selene up in his arms. She screamed and yelled at him to let go but he ignored her._

_After lifting her up onto his horse, the Greek soldiers rode back to their camp and Selene covered her face and head with her shawl. When they reached a large tent, the tall man climbed down from his horse and took Selene in his arms._

_He carried her into the tent followed by some Greek soldiers behind him. A large man stood at the end of the tent with his axe in his massive hands. Selene shivered at the sight of his grand body. When the man turned around to face her he was not happy._

_He strolled up to her and Selene was forced down onto her knees. The man ripped the shawl off her head and narrowed his eyes._

'_I ask for Princess Andromache, and you come back with a maid?' Shouted the man furiously, his voice echoed around the tent._

'_We are sorry, Ajax,' apologised the man who had carried her. 'Andromache escaped but the maid didn't.'_

'_And what do you want me to do with her? Agamemnon wanted Andromache, not her maid!'_

_Ajax's gaze turned to Selene who looked down out of fear. His anger melted and he looked as if he had come up with a plan._

'_Agamemnon has never laid eyes on Andromache of Troy. He does not know what she looks like. Fetch me the best dress you idiots can find. From now on this maid is called Andromache,' explained Ajax and Selene looked up in shock after hearing his words._

'_I will not impersonate Princess Andromache!' Selene argued and Ajax slapped her face so hard that her cheek become bruised._

'_Then you will receive a slow a painful death,' he snapped and Selene was too terrified to argue back. She was given a beautiful dress to wear and looked like a princess in the end. After that they tied her to a pole and made her look like she had just been captured._

After her meeting with the High King Agamemnon, she was taken to his tent and was locked away in a room. Selene had never felt so alone in her life.


	2. Chapter II

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

><p>Selene had been trapped in desolate room for days and she began to feel lonely and depressed. Her eyes were liquid with tears and most of them would dance down her face every minute of every day. Crying was the only thing Selene could remember how to do. She once was a skilled maid who could carry six plates of food at a time. Now whenever she tried to stand, her legs failed her and she would fall to the ground disappointed.<p>

Sometimes she wondered if Agamemnon would ever discover the truth: that she wasn't Princess Andromache. She knew for sure he would give her a slow and painful death. At least he would end her misery. She would find solace in a quick death.

The door opened and some Greek soldiers strolled in with their swords in their hands. Had they come to kill her because Agamemnon had found out?

'King Agamemnon requests your presence, he would like to dine with you,' said a soldier with a grin. Selene ran her fingers through her soft hair and turned to face them.

'I will die first,' she shot back at them and the soldiers exchanged looks.

'I would gladly kill you, if Agamemnons orders weren't 'if she refuses, you can teach her lesson which all women need to know'.'

The soldiers chuckled but Selene tried to stand up and to her surprise it worked.

'Then you can tell your king that I will meet him in the dining room,' snapped Selene and the soldiers stopped laughing. Their faces showed their mixed feelings, part of them was disappointed and part of them was furious. They left the room and slammed the door shut behind me. Selene couldn't stop her lips curving into a smile. But then it faded at the thought of dining with Agamemnon.

* * *

><p>Selene glanced around the dining room nervously, he was not here yet. Maybe she should just make a run for it. Selene bit her lips to stop herself from speaking her thoughts. She exchanged looks with the guards who guarded every exit in the tent. There was no way she would be able to escape without one of them seeing her.<p>

'To be honest, I never thought you'd come,' a voice said from behind her. Selene spun around to see who she had expected to see.

'Did I have a choice?' Selene snapped back with her eyes narrowed. Her face was as pale as the moon and her lips were as red as berries.

'Yes, but I thought you would have hidden in your room.'

'You have the wrong impression of me.'

Agamemnon grinned and led her over to the wooden table covered with silver plates of delicious plates. He pulled a chair out for her and hastily she sat on it. After sitting down himself he began to take foods from the plates and put them on his own.

'Eat,' he told her when he realised she wasn't eating.

'Will I ever be able to go home?' asked Selene, she sounded like she was going to burst into tears any moment. To her surprise Agamemnon shook his head while wearing a straight face.

'No, our plan is to keep you captive here. Hector will try his hardest to get his wife back. He may return Helen or offer us weapons and money. Or he may try to come for you himself, and then we'll kill him.'

Blood pounded in Selene's ears and her heart crashed against her ribcage. Who would come to rescue a maid or why would they exchange Helen for her? Selene felt tears fill her eyes and she looked down to hide them.

'What is the matter, Princess?' asked Agamemnon after he bit into his chicken. 'You don't like our plan?'

'Of course I don't!' She spat as she gave him a hard glare. 'My husband will end up dead or Helen will.'

'What makes you think we'll kill Helen?'

'Oh please, don't tell me your brother will take her back and act like nothing ever happened. She's in love with another man and ran away with him so she couldn't be with Menelaus. He will want to kill her instead of love her again.'

'You are smart, Princess Andromache. But not smart enough to know our plans. Yes my brother will not love her again, but we have more in store for my brother's wife. More than you can possibly think.'

Selene looked down at her empty silver plate and sighed quietly to herself.

'Do not fear, Princess,' Agamemnon told her when he saw a tiny tear roll down her beautiful face. 'No one will harm you until your husband comes to collect you.'

The only problem is that Prince Hector won't come to collect her. She is only a maid after all; and if anyone wanted to collect her it would be Andromache because she would want her favourite maid back.

That night Selene returned her room without even touching the delicious foods on the wooden table which had lay before her. She lay on her small bed and cried quietly to herself.

She knew that she would die soon, Agamemnon would find out that she was not Princess Andromache and he would kill her. No one could save her from the wrath of the High King of Greece.

A soldier had heard her crying and whimpering to herself like a dog. He was on his way back from talking with Agamemnon. His clenched fist was resting on the wooden door, ready to knock on it.

Instead he lowered it and opened the door slowly and gently. He saw the young maiden curled up on her bed, and she saw him. Their eyes met and his gaze told Selene that he was confused.

'Who are you?' he finally asked and Selene sat up. She pushed all of her long hair over her left shoulder so it wasn't in the way of her face.

'A-Andromache,' stuttered Selene, it felt so wrong to lie.

'Of Troy?'

Selene nodded slowly and the soldier's lips parted out of shock. He walked over to her and looked down at the poor young maiden. He tilted his head to the left.

'You are not Andromache,' the soldier finally said. Selene felt the inside of her mouth become dry.

'I am, they kidnapped me when I was walking with my maid,' she lied again.

'And where is your maid?'

Selene looked down to hide her liquid eyes but she knew the soldier could see them.

'Dead,' she gasped through her tears and the soldier turned away.

'Very well, good night, Princess Andromache,' said the soldier before leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind him. Selene fell back onto her bed and carried on crying.


	3. Chapter III

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

><p>Andromache lay on her beautiful royal bed with her hands holding her head. She wept quietly and her dark heavy eyelashes were wet with the tears she had shed. She missed Selene more than people thought she did. Many people were confused to see Andromache so distraught about the disappearance of her maid. She acted as if Selene was of great importance.<p>

No one could understand Andromache's sadness, for Selene was more than just a friend to her; she was her closest friend. She gave herself to the Greeks so that Andromache could escape. No one had ever done anything greater for the princess. Even though her husband Hector had spoiled her as soon as she was pronounced his wife.

Andromache had already begged Hector to send out a search party for Selene. Although Hector agreed to, he only went out searching with his men for a few hours and returned empty handed. She carried on begging Hector to search the plains of Troy again and again. Sometimes she threatened him, screaming that she would go searching herself and would never stop.

Hector thought that his wife was going mad with the loss of her favourite maid. He got her a new maid, the greatest in the entire kingdom. This still did not please Andromache and she carried on pleading like a child.

Soon Prince Hector grew angry and tired of hearing his wife's moans and cries. He banished her to her chambers for the entire day and told her not to come out until she had become a true Princess of Troy again.

But all who knew Andromache knew that she was a stubborn woman and cowered in her chambers for days. She refused to see anyone, not even her young son Astyanax or her husband. The young boy grew lonely and upset without his mother and Hector noticed this.

Prince Hector and Princess Andromache were a good match for they were both stubborn and never gave in. The royals of Troy knew that this dispute could go on for a matter of weeks or even months. They had to do something quickly.

Soon Andromache refused to eat and she became ill and weak. Her face was bony and her body was extremely skinny and fragile. Hector wanted to stop this argument but he knew this would affect his pride and he would never be able to face Andromache again.

When Hector began to fear for his wife's health, he went to see her and beg for forgiveness. But as soon as Andromache saw him standing in the doorway, she screamed and yelled like a mad woman until Hector was driven away.

One day the youngest brother Troilos grew sick of seeing his brother and sister-in law in such a state. He marched into Andromache's chambers where she lay dying in her bed, and sat at her bedside.

'Why are you here, Troilos?' Andromache's croaky voice asked.

'I will go out searching for Selene every day,' began Troilos and Andromache suddenly seemed interested in what he had to say. 'And I swear to the Gods that I will not stop till I find her.'

Andromache's couldn't stop her pale lips from forming a slight smile. Then something entered her thoughts and her smile slowly faded.

'Why would you do this?' She then asked and Troilos' gaze dropped.

'So you will eat and hopefully get better. But also because Selene and I were very close. As soon as I heard of her disappearance, I wanted to go out and search for her forever,' he admitted. 'I would have gone if it wasn't for Hector who stopped me. He told me to not forget my place, and that Selene was only a maid and could be easily replaced.'

'You listened to him?'

'Hector made me stay, I wanted to go looking for her every day. Instead I went to the temple of Apollo at dawn and prayed for her to be safe and that someone would find her and return her to us.'

Andromache smiled again and with all her strength rose up to kiss Troilos' forehead.

'All this time I have been in my chambers because of my stubbornness, I have forgotten that you are so caring and you have such kindness in your heart,' she said proudly. 'For this reason I will eat again and live a Princess of Troy's life again.'

Troilos smiled and bowed his head to kiss Andromache's cheek. After that he left her chambers and immediately ran to the temple to pray to Apollo for strength for this mission. After all he was a favoured of the Gods.

Meanwhile Selene had been taken to the chambers of the High King Agamemnon. After she had been dragged in, she stood up to her original height and glared at Agamemnon. He was sat on a wooden chair with a golden goblet full to the top with wine. Out of fear, Selene bent her back and bowed.

'Princess Andromache, I can't help but wonder why has Prince Hector not come to rescue his dear wife yet?' Agamemnon said before taking a sip of his wine. A chill was sent down Selene's spine and she felt fear overcome the braveness in her heart. 'Do you have any idea why?'

Selene bit her lip and glanced nervously at the soldiers dotted around the room. She noticed the soldier who had come to her room a few weeks ago. He was staring at her while tossing his bronze sword in his hands.

'I-I don't know,' stuttered Selene as Agamemnon ran a large hand through his long black beard.

'Strange, I thought he'd want to come for his wife immediately when he first realised she was gone,' he snarled and that made Selene even more terrified. She prayed that Hector would run through the door any moment now with Trojan troops.

'Please give him more time, he may still be looking. Please, I beg you-'

Agamemnon coughed loudly to shut her up and Selene bowed her head out of embarrassment. He took another sip of his wine before replying.

'Very well then, take her away.'

Selene was surprised by Agamemnon's response and she smiled slightly as she was taken away. Her smile faded when she saw the soldier who had come to her room follow her out of the chamber.

'Stop,' commanded the soldier and the other soldiers stopped pulling her. 'Leave us.'

The soldiers did so and walked in the opposite direction they were dragging the poor captive. When they were out of sight, the soldier pushed Selene aside gently and gave her a hard stare.

'Who are you?' He asked quietly and Selene returned his stare.

'Princess Andromache.'

'I know you are not her. Tell me, you can trust me not to tell Agamemnon. We are... not that close.'

'Why should I? I don't even know who you are.'

The soldier hesitated and glanced at the door of Agamemnon's chambers before staring back at Selene again.

'My name is Achilles, King of Myrmidons,' the soldier introduced himself. Selene had heard stories of this warrior. He was the greatest fighter in all of Greece and some said in all of Troy too.

'My name is Selene, Princess Andromache's maid,' she admitted with her head bowed.

'And where is Princess Andromache?'

'Safely in Troy, I gave myself to the Greeks so she could escape when they attacked us.'

Achilles nodded his head, he was finally beginning to understand all of this. Only one last question was on his mind.

'Why are you impersonating Andromache?' he asked and Selene sighed.

'The Greek soldiers who kidnapped me were not meant to kidnap me, they had been told to kidnap Andromache. When they returned with me, Ajax had little choice but to give me to Agamemnon and disguise me as Andromache,' she explained and Achilles muttered something under his breath.

'So it is my cousin who put you up to this? Well Agamemnon is not as stupid as he looks unfortunately. He will realise something is wrong, he already has. And when he finds out the truth he will not spare you.'

'Thanks for reminding me of that,' Selene hissed sarcastically.

'Pleasure to be at service... Princess Andromache,' grinned Achilles and she thumped him hard with her hand. After that she began to make her way back to her room but Achilles stopped her.

'What is it?' She asked with a little moan.

'You need to be escorted back to your room, just so you don't escape,' Achilles told her with a smirk. Selene sighed as he began to take her back to her room.

'You really are as ruthless as they say.'

'Is that what they say?'

'That is what they say in Troy. You're a man who fights for no flag and only for his honour.'

The two of them arrived at the door of Selene's room. Selene gave him a look before entering the room and slamming the door behind her. Achilles exchanged looks with the two soldiers guarding her door.

'Is that meant to be a thank you?' He asked and she didn't reply. Then he whispered to the soldiers that she really was as stubborn as they say.

He left the tents of Agamemnon and returned to his own. Where he greeted his war prize who awaited him, her name being Queen Briseis of Lyrnessus.

**Some of you may have realised that part of this story is based on an episode of a TV show on BBC One called ****_Merlin _(my favourite TV show). The episode when Guinevere is kidnapped and made to impersonate Lady Morgana.**


	4. Chapter IIII

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

><p>More days passed and Selene grew worried when she heard Agamemnon's voice from outside her door. A shiver ran down her spine when she heard his frightening footsteps walking around the tent. She found herself crying when she heard him ask the guards how she was.<p>

Achilles visited her often, bringing her food and keeping her company. Selene was grateful for this; she grew sad when she was alone in her poor tiny room. When he came to her, she could not stop herself from smiling. When he left she wanted to cry out his name and beg him to stay. He was a soldier after all and had to go and fight against the Trojans. _The Trojans_. They seemed so far away from her now.

All this talk of the Trojans around Selene made her sometimes think that the Trojans were the enemy. Then she would cry quietly because she had dared to think such things. The Greeks are and always will be the enemy. They came to Troy's shores for the love of a woman and for one man's greed. Selene told herself this over and over again until the thought would not leave her mind.

One day Achilles came to her room frustrated and angry. Out of fear Selene sprung to her feet and forced herself against the wall. Achilles gave her a look and when he saw the fear in her eyes, his anger died down but only by a little. Slowly Selene sat back down onto her bed and he joined her.

'What is the matter?' She finally asked when he buried his face in his hands. When his head rose again his face was slightly red with anger.

'Agamemnon,' he growled and he clenched his fists at the thought of punching the High King in the face. Selene nodded understandingly and bowed her head.

'We both hate him.'

'No, he did something worse. Something I will kill him for one day.'

Selene felt herself become suddenly interested and was eager to know more.

'What did he do?' Was her next question and she saw Achilles sigh.

'He took Briseis.'

Selene was now very confused.

'I do not understand. Briseis of Lyrnessus? Wife of Mynes and daughter of Briseus.'

'She was my war prize. I claimed her as mine after I killed her husband.'

The young maiden shivered at the thought of Achilles 'claiming' a woman.

'Why did Agamemnon take her?' She then asked. 'Surely he has a war prize of his own.'

'Indeed,' sighed Achilles. 'He had a war prize named Chryseis from Thebe, daughter of the high priest of Apollo named Chryses. But Chryses put a plague on the army for stealing his daughter and Agamemnon was forced to return Chryseis to him. He then claimed Briseis as his because it is his 'right'.'

'That is not fair.'

'Life is not fair, Selene. We argued for a while and I drew my sword, ready to kill him and any other bastard who would protect him.'

'Did you?'

An image of Achilles thrusting his sword into Agamemnon's stomach entered Selene's mind and she felt excitement deep within her. Hope filled her heart and drowned any sadness left behind.

'Briseis said not to fight him,' he growled and Selene's hope to escape quickly disappeared and she sighed.

'So Briseis loves you,' I decided with a smile. Achilles shrugged and ran a large hand through his hair.

'I don't know.'

'Do you love her?' After hearing that question Achilles slowly shook his head.

'I don't see her that way,' he said with honesty in his ocean blue eyes.

'But you're happy to share a bed with her?' Selene asked almost surprised. Achilles couldn't stop himself from smiling at the expression in her voice.

'Troy is a place of love, where you are from. Greece is different; if we sleep with a woman it doesn't change anything the next morning.'

'Charming!'

'And you? Do you love anyone?'

Selene's gaze dropped and she turned away slowly. A clear tear glistened on her pale cheek. She remembered someone she had feelings for in Troy. He also had feelings for her but it would never be allowed.

_It was a sunny day in August in the scorching heat. Many Trojan civilians were out enjoying the sun's embrace. Others remained working or serving in the Royal Palace. Selene was one of those people. _

_She watched the playing children from a distance with a smile printed on her lips. She wished that one day she would have children of her own. Instead of running around after Princess Andromache's son Astyanax. _

_The thought of being a maid got her cleaning pots in the Royal Kitchen again. She ran her fingers over the gold and copper plates. Sometimes she imagined herself as a royal eating from these plates and drinking from these goblets. It would be the best thing which would ever happen to her._

'_Selene!' Called Andromache as she strolled into the kitchen. Selene spun around immediately and their eyes met. 'How long have you been working in here? An hour at least.'_

_Selene shrugged helplessly although she wanted to tell her that it had been three hours._

'_Oh Selene! I didn't know you were here all this time, go out and enjoy the sunshine. It is lovely!' Cried Andromache as she clasped her delicate hands around Selene's shoulders._

_Selene finally agreed and nodded. She dried her hands on a piece of cloth and ran out of the kitchen. When she reached outside, she stood there for a moment; letting the warm sunlight shine on her face._

_'Nice, isn't it?' A voice commented from behind her. Selene opened her eyes and turned around to find the youngest Prince Troilos. His dark hair hung just below his shoulders and his thin lips were curved into a smile._

_'Yes, prince,' replied Selene awkwardly and she turned back around. Troilos joined her at her side and looked up at the sky._

_'You don't need to call me 'prince', I thought you knew that.'_

_'Yes, Pr- Troilos.'_

_Troilos smiled and his eyes adverted to the stables. He remembered their talk there last night. No one had heard them or knew they were there. Troilos enjoyed to talk with Selene, she was a dear friend of his although she was a maid. _

_'What you said last night about being a princess,' Troilos began as his gaze turned back to Selene. She knew what he was going to say next. 'What if you could be one?'_

_Selene sighed and their eyes met, both of them then looked away and felt extremely awkward._

_'There is no point of talking of things which will never be true, Troilos,' she sighed as she turned away. To her surprise Troilos grabbed her hand and she was forced to turn back around._

_'Never isn't a word to me,' he told her and Selene's gaze dropped to his hand clasped around her wrist. Troilos coughed and let go before looking away. At first he thought she wouldn't reply and would simply slip away while he wasn't looking._

_'It would be great if I was a princess,' smiled Selene and Troilos turned back around to face her. 'And to have a family would be perfect.'_

_'You want a family?'_

_'Yes, only two children though. Maybe a boy and girl.'_

_'I would like a family as well one day. With nine children or more.'_

_Selene threw her head back and laughed. Troilos was glad to see her happy, she had such a beautiful laugh._

_'It will be hard trying to find a woman who will be willing to give nine or more children!' Selene giggled as she played with her hair._

_'Will it?' Troilos sighed quietly to himself. _

_Only then the two of them realised they had walked away from the palace and into the gardens. They looked at each other and smiled to hold their laughter. Selene ran her fingers over the roses in the bushes and was careful not to prick her finger on the thorns. Troilos watched her, it was strange to him how women could be interested in such boring things. For example, gazing at flowers. He knew the flowers in this garden were beautiful but he wouldn't take time to look at each and every one._

_Maybe if he was a women or a maid, he would some day understand. He spent his time at the temple of Apollo or training to be a soldier like his brothers. Even though he was a man of twenty years, his father told him he was too young to wander onto the battlefield with nothing but a sword and a few skills. It is hard for a father to send his youngest son away to battle for the first time, fearing that he may never return alive._

_When Selene reached him, he gave her a look which caused her to stop walking around. He was bewitched by her beauty and she was bewitched by the look in his eyes. Slowly the young prince bowed his head so his lips could meet hers. But the young maid beat him to it and stood on her tip toes to press her lips against his._

_She brought her hand up to his face and her delicate touch on his cheek sent a shiver down his spine. Not a shiver of fear but a shiver of pleasure. A shiver Troilos would be glad to feel again. He kissed her more intensely and she returned his strong kiss._

_He found his hands had worked their way upwards and were now playing with her hair. The two of them remained in the gardens for a short while, kissing and embracing. And the sun shined down on them as if it was the Gods blessing upon them both._

Oh how desperately Selene longed for her old life back. Her life of being a maid, serving her friend and spending time with the one she loved. Instead she was stuck here being a prisoner, impersonating her friend and talking with soldiers. She thought about how her life had changed so rapidly in a few weeks. She now knew she would do absolutely anything to get it back.


	5. Chapter V

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

><p>Troilos and his men searched the plains of Troy for many days in search of the loyal maid Selene. Still they got no closer to finding her. Every Greek they came across they took as hostage and tortured them. They interrogated them about the maid but none seemed to know about her. In the end their motionless bodies were tossed off the edge of cliffs.<p>

Each day which passed, Troilos grew worried and weaker. He feared than Selene may no longer be alive. And all that they had was shattered and became a mere memory. But the brave young Prince did not end his search. He carried on and returned home at night with nothing but the desire to sleep.

Andromache also grew worried, worried for her loyal friend. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying out her name. Usually the young maid would rush to Andromache and try to comfort her. But she was not there, and no one came to the Princess's aid.

One day Selene was taken from her desolate room once again and was dragged to the chambers of Agamemnon. Her eyes were sore and her body was weak. Sometimes she forgot where she was and why she was here. The wonderful life she once had was slowly deserting her.

'Princess Andromache,' Agamemnon addressed her and attracted her attention. 'I think that your husband has deserted you.'

'I-I do not k-know w-why,' stuttered Selene nervously. The High King wrinkled his nose and fiddled with his fingers. Selene glanced around for Achilles anxiously; he was nowhere to be seen.

'I may know,' began Agamemnon as he finished his goblet of wine. He smacked it down onto the oak table in front of him and got to his feet. 'Maybe Prince Hector never went looking for you at all.'

'That's ridiculous!' Exclaimed Selene, her true soul was coming back to her.

'I know it sounds ridiculous. A husband not coming to rescue his wife. Or maybe, you are not his wife. Maybe you are nothing but A MAID!'

King Agamemnon was furious now. His large face was red with anger and his eyes were flaring.

'You are mistaken,' Selene lied but all could see she was terrified.

'No, I am not. You do not need to lie anymore, maid. I know everything,' hissed Agamemnon through his gritted teeth.

With a click of his finger the door of his chambers opened and Ajax was pushed into the room. Although he was quite a large and powerful man, without his weapons he looked just as weak as Selene.

'Ajax has told me everything,' Agamemnon told the young maiden as he turned to Ajax.

'My King, forgive me,' managed Ajax but the High King only narrowed his eyes.

'You dare ask forgiveness from me?' He asked, his face blackening like a dark cloud. 'You dare ask forgiveness from your King? You should be doing more than asking for forgiveness!'

Enraged he signalled to the guards to take Ajax away and a shiver ran down Selene's spine when the door slammed shut and it was only her and Agamemnon in the room.

'And you,' smirked Agamemnon. 'You are quite good at acting.'

'Please, my Lord. Spare me,' gasped Selene as he walked up to her. When he was a few steps away from her he drew his sword and the blade glistened before the young maiden's eyes.

'I have no intention of sparing you,' admitted Agamemnon. 'But it would be such a waste to throw away something so beautiful.' He ran his fingers through Selene's long soft golden hair and she shivered.

'Something so beautiful and untouched in my grasp,' he added as he wore a perverted smile.

'Please don't...' she pleaded but her voice trailed away when Agamemnon nibbled at her neck. She glanced around for a weapon in the room. Her eyes adverted to him and she searched him for a weapon.

To him, Agamemnon saw nothing but beauty in his eyes. He studied her as she looked around for somewhere to escape to although he didn't know it. That little shift: so provocative, so flimsy: surely designed to draw him on? He could see the bright colour in her cheeks, the aureoles light eyes returning his gaze.

He imagined him claiming her as his. He imagined the first dark, boiling plunge: a glorious combination of pain and divine pleasure. But as he had been imagining, he had not realised that the young maiden had gripped the hilt of his dagger attached to his belt. She pushed him away and pointed the dagger at him.

'You sick old man,' she hissed before opening the door and fleeing. She could hear his shouts to the guards behind her. Then the sound of running footsteps reached her ears. She increased her speed and fled the large tent.

Where could she go? She didn't know her way around the Grecian camp. Although she had no idea where to go, her legs kept moving as fast as she could. Soon she out run the guards who were chasing her.

Selene hide behind a tent and watched the guards run past her. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth and eyes. She was truly dead now. They dragged her into a tent and put her on the ground.

Finally they stopped covering Selene's mouth and eyes and she looked up. Only to find Achilles giving her a confused look.

'He knows,' she coughed and he soon understood what she meant. 'I don't know what to do.'

'Hide here,' Achilles said as he sat down on his bed.

'What?' She looked around and realised that this was Achilles' tent.

'Hide here, no one comes here anymore since I took back my forces from the battle.'

'Why?'

'Briseis.'

'She really means a lot to you, doesn't she?'

Achilles wrinkled his nose and shook his head gently.

'Agamemnon is a snake,' he stated instead of agreeing with Selene. 'He never admits his guilt.'

'So it's pride that keeps you, Achilles?' She asked and the warrior nodded.

'It is getting late, you can have my bed. I don't usually use it anyway,' he changed the subject as he stood up and left the tent. Selene was grateful; she hadn't slept in a proper bed for a while.


	6. Chapter VI

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

><p>Selene had been a guest in Achilles' tent for days. She shivered and hid when she heard running footsteps of guards who were looking for her. She often wondered if they would ever come in here and find her.<p>

Sometimes Achilles would return to the tent during the day or at night, sometimes he wouldn't at all. Selene didn't understand this, she knew he was not participating in the war. Why would he leave the tent and not come back?

When he did return she did not question him. Out of his kindness he was risking his life to protect her. Selene often prepared dinner with the little food there was in the tent. The two of them hardly spoke to each other. Maybe it was because he feared someone would hear them and would report to Agamemnon.

One night when Selene and Achilles were eating, a noise was heard from outside the tent and a figure appeared in the doorway. Selene had no time to hide; she immediately threw herself back with her mouth open and her eyes wide open with terror. She dreaded to think who the figure was. Agamemnon?

She remembered their last encounter and what she did to him. He would surely kill her with his own hands if he could.

The figure stepped into the light and revealed his identity, although Achilles was the only one who recognised him. The figure turned out to be a tall handsome man, at least five years older than Achilles and with dark hair and brown eyes.

He seemed to know who Selene was by raising his brows and placing his hands on his hips.

'So you're the one who has been hiding that girl!' He exclaimed as he signalled to Selene. Her gaze dropped and she looked away to avoid eye contact.

'I'm sure you wouldn't tell Agamemnon,' Achilles replied calmly with a half smile.

'I see no reason why I shouldn't.'

'I am you friend, am I not?'

The mysterious man sighed and nodded his head in agreement. He began to pace up and down the tent.

'I will not tell,' he decided when he looked up from the ground. His gaze turned to Selene and their eyes met. 'She reminds me of my wife.'

'She looks nothing like her!' Achilles laughed quietly and Selene slightly tilted her head to the left, still wondering who the mysterious man was.

'I'm sorry to interrupt your err... interesting conversation,' she began with a gentle voice. 'But I do not know who you are. And I admire your kindness, thank you for agreeing to not tell Agamemnon.'

'Oh, how rude of me,' chuckled the man as he strolled up to her. 'I'm Odysseus, King of Ithica. You must be the lady who impersonated Princess Andromache.'

Selene bowed her head in embarrassment.

'How long have you been hiding here?' Asked Odysseus.

'At least seven days,' she answered as she played with her fingers.

'Why have no Trojans come to rescue you?'

'I'm not of...great importance.' Her thoughts were focused on Hector and Andromache.

'I'm only a maid,' she added softly.

'Even maids are loved,' Odysseus said with a smile. She smiled at the thought of Troilos, well at least she thought he loved her. 'I must go, it is getting dark.'

With that, the King of Ithica disappeared; leaving Achilles and Selene alone in the tent.

'Do you think he will keep to his word?' She asked as she turned to Achilles. He nodded before replying.

'Odysseus is a close friend of me, he is not fond of Agamemnon anyway,' he replied and Selene smiled.

That created a conversation between the two; the first time they had talked at dinner. They chatted and laughed together into the night. Achilles liked to see her smile and loved to hear her laugh. She was not like Briseis at all. She was kind, joyful, and much more beautiful.

As Selene was talking, without warning Achilles moved in and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away he saw that she was lost for words.

'Forgive me,' he sighed and she looked away. 'Troilos.' Selene was shocked to hear that he had remembered.

'Forget about it. If Troilos loved me, he would have come for me ages ago,' she sighed as she looked back at him. Achilles half smiled and she caressed his cheek with her gentle hand before pecking it.

She felt that was all she could give him at the moment. She felt it was too early to kiss him like he had to her. Maybe she kissed him because she thought it would make her love for Troilos disappear. Maybe she kissed him because she was beginning to fall in love with him.

**Short chapter! Really sorry I have alot of homework and revision for tests at the moment.**


	7. Chapter VII

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

><p>More days passed of the Greeks' defeats against the Trojans. Many were starting to think that it was a good idea to return home. And that the only reason they had been brought here was for the love of one beautiful woman who could be replaced easily. Menelaus wouldn't have such talk in presence. Paris had not only taken his wife, but had damaged his pride. He would only find peace when Paris was dead and Troy had burned to the ground.<p>

Selene was beginning to think that one day she could escape. Achilles could escort her out of the Greek camp and return her to the Trojans. She soon stopped daydreaming about something which would never, ever happen. But the dream wasn't exactly abandoned, just buried somewhere deep inside her where she could not easily reach it.

Achilles and Selene had grown close. They laughed and talked together a lot and he hardly ever left the tent anymore. The two of them were starting to feel like lovers. But when they were in a fixed position where they could kiss, Selene found herself looking entered her mind often when she even thought of the subject kissing. To think that he did not care for her was heartbreaking.

But the Trojans knew that Troilos and his men were searching the lands every day for Selene. It had entered the young prince's mind that the Greeks may have kidnapped her. The only thing stopping him from marching in there was the question 'why would they take her?' He knew that to alot of people she was not of great importance. What would the Greeks want with a maid?

Then it hit him and it caused him to pull the reins of his horse furiously. The soldiers around him exchanged worried looks and asked him what was wrong. They soon saw that their prince was focused on the Greek camp in the distance. He imagined her being beaten up. Her screams ringing in his ears as they beat her up. He imagined her being used as one of their Trojan captured whores. Being treated poorly every night by some old lonely bastard.

Troilos couldn't stand it any longer. He would have to go to the Greek camp and take Selene from them. He rallied all his men and together they raced down to the camp. Knocking aside any Greek soldiers in their way.

The sound of running hooves reached Agamemnon's ears and he strolled out of his tent. Troilos noticed him and turned his horse around to face him.

'Give us back Selene!' The young prince demanded and the High King chuckled.

'You mean that wretched maid?' He asked in response.

'She's more than just a maid! And she's not wretched!'

'Yes she tried to pretend that she was more than just a maid; impersonating the Princess Andromache.'

Selene had heard all of this and poked her head through a slit in Achilles' tent.

'I don't understand,' Troilos soft voice said confusingly. Selene saw him on his horse and she smiled. He looked more dashing than she remembered. He could take her home, she just needed to get to him unseen.

'She was captured and forced to pretend that she was the Princess Andromache by some of my men. Don't worry, they were dealt with.'

'And where is _she_? How was she dealt with?' Troilos unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Agamemnon's neck. 'Select your words wisely, old king, or they may be your last.'

'She must be somewhere in this camp, hiding, if she's not with you foul Trojans.'

Troilos glanced around, hoping to see Selene running towards him.

'TROILOS!' A young woman's voice scream reached the young prince's ears. He automatically turned in the direction the scream came from.

'Selene?' He asked loudly to the voice.

'TROILOS! IT IS ME!'

He recognised the voice and he smiled. Now he just needed to find her. Agamemnon twitched furiously and threw the young prince off his horse. Selene's smile faded and without a second thought she ran out of the tent towards them.

Agamemnon scooped up Troilos' sword by the hilt and held it over the young prince's neck. Troilos men were now being attacked by angry armed Greeks.

'Who do you think you are?' Hissed Agamemnon to Troilos.

'The Prince of Troy,' Troilos managed with narrow eyes.

'You march in here and expect us to hand you over that pathetic maid?'

'I do. Kill me now, at least I'll die with her in my heart because I love her.'

'Ah, love. You are too young to know what it is. Women bewitch men's mind and causing them to think that they are in love. But then they stab them in the back when they least expect it.'

'You're wrong.'

'Am I? I have lived longer than you. I have had many women in my life. Look at my brother Menelaus, she stabbed him in the back when she ran away with your brother. He was so in love with her that he brought 1000 ships to Troy's shore declaring war. Selene will treat you the same. You would see if you got live.'

Agamemnon raised his sword, ready to crash it down on Troilos. The blade began to drop to Troilos' neck but was blocked by another blade. The High King's eyes adverted to the man holding the blade.

Selene stopped a few feet away and watched with her eyes wide open and her red lips slightly parted.

'Achilles,' hissed Agamemnon and Achilles smiled.

'Get up, Prince of Troy,' he said to Troilos and Troilos did what he said. Agamemnon lowered his weapon but Achilles did not lower his.

'Take Selene and go,' was his next instruction. The prince glanced around for Selene and soon saw her standing not far away from him. She ran into his arms and he held her close. Achilles watched this with a slight smile. He knew he and Selene could never be together and she would be better off with Troilos.

'Thank you, Achilles,' thanked Troilos and Selene's attentions turned to Achilles. Her smile faded and her blue eyes turned liquid. She had started to love him and now she was being taken from him by her other love.

'Thank you,' she whispered and a tear glistened on her cheek. Achilles smiled at her and gave her a reassuring look.

Troilos lifted her onto his horse and they rode away as fast as they could towards Troy. Selene kept looking back to see if she could see Achilles. But her eyesight was not brilliant and that was the last she ever saw of him.

A few weeks later, Selene and Troilos were married in the city of Troy. Andromache was glad to have her friend back and the two walked together as sisters, not as princess and maid.

A few years later, news that Achilles the lion from the Greek army had been killed reached Troy and many people celebrated. But Selene stayed in her chambers all day, remembering the countless days they spent together and how he was protected her from harm in the Greek camp. How he saved the one she loved and allowed them to leave unharmed.

There was still some love left for Achilles in Selene's heart. And she knew there always would be until the day she died. She would never forget what he did for her. In her heart she would always be his _war prize_.


End file.
